fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мичелло
в " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation=Член Магического Совета |team= |partner= |status= Активный |relatives=Мишель (Внучка) |magic=Мысленная Проекция |manga debut= Глава 1 |anime debut= Эпизод 2 |japanese voice= Fujii Yukiyo |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Мичелло — бывший Член Магического Совета, где он занимал третье место. Внешность Мичелло маленький старичок с плоской причёской из волос каштанового цвета, которая сужается в трёх местах: по бокам его головы (над ушами) и в центре его лба. Он так же имеет по пучку волос на голове,которые напоминают кошачьи ушки (однако они носят чисто декоративный характер) и светло-коричневый хвост, растущий из нижней части спины; эти два атрибута придают ему кошкоподобный вид. Другими отличительными чертами являются щетина по краям усов и глаза, в спокойном состоянии напоминающие ноты. Когда он еще состоял в Магическом совете, то был одет в светлую рубашку с полосками по бокам, на спине и рукавах. Семь лет спустя, после ухода в отставку из Магического Совета, он носил светлую рубашку с короткими полосами на рукавах и темный жилет поверх нее, который был приоткрыт спереди. Также, на нем были одеты темные штаны с шнуром завязанным в бант на талии, которые сочетались с комнатными тапочками. В следующем появлении он, тоже, опирался на деревянную трость. Личность Мичелло строгий и дисциплинированный человек, который постоянно срывался на Хвост Феи за их безрассудные поступки. Он не боится идти на жертвы ради благой цели, объясняя, что если уничтожение Эфириона сможет предотвратить воскрешение Зерефа, то несколько смертей мизерные в сравнении с этим. Под все этим, Мичелло является чрезвычайно эгоистичным и недоверчивым. Так как он сразу предположил, что Хвост Феи использует его, чтобы выманить гильдию Тартарос из укрытия, когда в действительности они пытались защитить его от гибели. Он также дорожит своей жизни при выше всего, так как он сбежал и оставил собственную внучку, когда казалось, что Шакал победил Нацу, и даже готов позволить беременной женщине умереть, так как он взывает себя, членом Магического Совета. История В какой-то момент Мичелло стал членом Магического Совета, где занимал третье место. Арки Макао Michello is present at a Magic Council meeting, quickly scolding Ultear Milkovich to stop playing with her orb. The meeting then begins, with the issue of Fairy Tail being addressed. Колыбельная thumb|left|200px|Мичелло во время суда над Эрзой The Magic Council has another meeting after Lullaby is defeated and captured by Fairy Tail. Michello is silent when Siegrain and Ultear remind the council that Fairy Tail ended up saving the day. Siegrain then angers Org and Michello when he points out that council members would've been fired if the Legal Guild Masters had died, and that they should appreciate Fairy Tail's assistance more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2–4}} Michello is present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 10}} He is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms into the meeting disguised as Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15–18}} Фантом Лорд thumb|200px|Реакция Мичелло на сон Макарова во время суда After the guild war involving Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Michello, along with Org, bring forward a request to disband Fairy Tail. During Makarov's hearing after the war with Phantom Lord, the old Guild Master falls asleep. This disrespectful action infuriates Michello and several other council members, except for Siegrain and Ultear. Райская Башня Michello is once again present for one of the Magic Council's meetings, the topic this time concerning the remnant of the R-System, the Tower of Heaven. Org is surprised there are any towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago. When Siegrain elaborates that this isn't just the R-System, but rather the Tower of Heaven, Michello muses over how the latter title is another name for the former. He and the other councilors are then told by Leiji that the tower is under the control of a man named Jellal, which surprises them. thumb|left|200px|Реакция Мичелло, когда Зигрейн предлагает использовать Эфирион When using a small army to destroy the tower is suggested, Siegrain grows angry and calls the council weaklings, greatly upsetting Michello and the other councilors. When the young council member claims the only way to destroy the tower is to use Etherion, his proposal shocks Michello, as well as the rest of the council, who decide to put the issue up to vote.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7–9}} thumb|200px|Мичелло и другие шокированы появлением Зерефа The voting continues until only one more is needed to fire Etherion. Desperate for them to use it to destroy the Tower of Heaven, Siegrain reveals to the council that the man in charge of the construct is somebody well known to him, and that he is planning to resurrect the feared Black Mage, Zeref. This shocks the council and they demand to know everything that Siegrain does. Eventually Michello and the rest of the council, except for Yajima, vote for Etherion's use. Michello then prays with the rest of the council to activate the powerful Magic Weapon. After it is fired, Michello reminds Org that preventing the return of Zeref is well worth a few people's lives. However, firing the Etherion blast turned out to be exactly what Jellal had wanted, transforming the Tower of Heaven into a new form made of Lacrima. After Siegrain's true identity is revealed, Michello and the other council members are forced to flee the building when it starts to collapse due to Ultear's Arc of Time Magic. After these events the Magic Council is reformed. Michello is not part of the new council. Тартарос thumb|left|200px|Мичелло размышляет над целью Тартароса Michello opens the door to his house when Fairy Tail Mages Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla arrive and inform him that they shall act as his personal bodyguards due to the recent assault on the Magic Council. Michello, however, denies their protection and questions their knowledge of his location. Before receiving an answer, Happy walks up to him and calls him a cat, infuriating the senior. He further continues to state Fairy Tail's faults, and even wonders if they are using him as bait; Carla states otherwise, as he will be targeted regardless of their presence. Michello begins to shout that he is leaving, and orders them not to follow him. Just then, Michelia, his granddaughter, enters with drinks for the Fairy Tail Mages as she tells her grandfather that he is being rude. Lucy questions if he knows Tartaros' motives for attacking the councilors, leading Michello to utter several words before being interrupted by Natsu, who tells everyone to get down. Suddenly, a hefty explosion destroys Michello's home. Michello stays close to Michelia as Jackal from Tartaros reveals himself and confronts Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 17–23}} thumb|200px|Мичелло пытается сбежать Michello can only watch from behind Natsu as he complains about the destruction of his house. Quickly picking himself up, he walks towards Lucy as the Mage informs him that he's the one they're after, advising him to leave the area along with them. Albeit, before he can do so, Jackal creates a massive explosion that encompasses the entire town. As Natsu fights the Demon, Michello comments on the force of the battle, and admits that although it's his first time witnessing a Fairy Tail Mage's fight up close, he is left flabbergasted by their power. As the battle rages on and Michello watches Natsu's domination over the Demon, he ponders to himself that if their aim happened to be "Face" it would mean a catastrophe awaits humanity; questioning their knowledge on said term as only a few among the council know of its existence. Abruptly, he tells Fairy Tail that he will leave Jackal's disposition in their capable hands, as he needs to confirm the safety of the former councilors. However, Natsu stops him before he can take another step, asking him to reveal whatever he knows to them. Michello refuses to admit anything, leading Jackal to rise and state that he will die horribly if he does not confess. The former councilor solely tells Natsu to finish him off, but before he can do so Jackal reveals that his Curse will turn whatever touches his body into a bomb. Vividly shaking after Natsu's body blows up, Michello claims that his time has come to an end; Jackal threatens to kill his granddaughter and spare him if he reveals what he knows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 360, Pages 2–20}} thumb|left|200px|Мичелло кричит из-за страха In tears, Michello immediately turns around and scurries away; though he is chased by Jackal, his pursuer is momentarily held up by Lucy and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 2}} Reaching the main village of the town, Michello yells out for people to help him as he is going to be killed. Seeing a nearby man, he goes up to him and demands that he hide him because he is being hunted down, and when the man states that he doesn't particularly care, Michello screams that as a former member of the Magic Council who protected the lives of citizens, it is his turn to protect him now; Jackal arrives and reveals his presence, greatly alarming Michello. Falling to his knees, Michello screams that he had nothing to do with "it" and that he merely wanted to spend the rest of his days with his granddaughter (as he moves towards, and jumps into, a nearby river), something which Jackal pokes fun at, as the man is leaving behind the granddaughter he apparently loves to save his own skin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Pages 9–10}} thumb|200px|Мичелло, пойманный Шакалом Michello's watery escape attempt is quickly thwarted, however, as Jackal creates an explosive sphere around Michello and lifts him up into the air. Side-by-side a pregnant woman who is sharing the same fate as him, their fates are left in the hands of a nearby Lucy, who is only allowed to choose one of them to live. Hearing this, Michello pounds against the orb in fear and demands that Lucy save him; with eyes bulging out of sheer terror, he also shouts that his time as a Magic Council member puts his life on a completely different scale from the pregnant woman's own. With time running out and Lucy unable to make a decision, Michello screams at Lucy and chastises her for her hesitance in such a matter, claiming that he has more to offer to the world and that she shouldn't even need to think twice about saving him. At that moment, however, Natsu returns and surprise attacks Jackal, something which frees both him and the pregnant woman. Sweating profusely, Michello expresses his joy at the fact that he managed to "pull through", but is swiftly knocked out by a punch to the head, courtesy of Natsu, who claims that he was angering him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Pages 12–18}} A short while later, during Natsu's fierce battle with Jackal, Michello is thrown about by the shockwaves created by the Dark Mage's explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 362, Page 9}} thumb|left|200px|Мичелло боится того, что Тартарос получит Лик Now awake due to the throwing around he endured during Natsu's battle with Jackal, Michello, now disheveled in appearance and profusely sweating, sits, propped up against a broken wall, and mutters the words "White Legacy" and "Face", adding that he knows nothing about either, peaking a Lacrima-viewing Makarov's interest. Hearing his curiosity, Michello answers by stating that Face is one of the Council's weapons, and exasperatedly mentions that their weapons are managed in order of lethality and priority, explaining that Etherion, which has the power to wipe out an entire country, requires the standing approval of nine Council members and the firing codes of ten senior officials. He is then asked by Makarov about what Face truly is, and after being screamed at that the current time isn't the time to keep secrets, Michello reluctantly informs them all that Face is a Magic Pulse Bomb that, once dropped, will nullify all Magic across the entire continent. Natsu then grabs the shivering man and screams for him to tell him the location of Face, causing him to flinch out of fear, but Michello states that under the watchful eye of the former Magic Council Chairman, three ex-members sealed Face with Organic Link Magic and that only that specific man knows their identities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 13–17}} Michello is later vigorously shaken by a panicking Natsu and is asked where the ex-Chairman's house is; Michello, not knowing what to say, merely stutters and shakes out of fear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Page 25}} Магия и Способности Мысленная Проекция: Мичелло способен к созданию Мысленной Проекции себя, который он использует, чтобы посетить судебные разбирательства Магов в зале суда, никогда не находясь там лично. Цитаты *(Оугу) "Мы препятствовали возвращению Зерефа. Если некоторые были принесены в жертву, то это было по уважительной причине." *(Сельскому жителю) "Я раньше был Членом Магического Совета! Я защищал ваши жизни всё это время! Теперь ваша очередь защитить меня!" *(Люси Хартфилии, чтобы быть спасённым вместо беременной женщины) "Спаси меня! Я! Кто из нас более полезный для этого мира? Ты не должна даже раздумывать об этом!" Битвы и События *Суд Макарова Дреяра Ссылки Навигация en:Michello Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бывшие члены Магического Совета Категория:Требуется Перевод